


Strange's World is Turned Upside Down

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Ancient One, Alpha Kaecilius, Alpha Karl, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Dimension, Biting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Games, Mirror Dimension, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Stephen Strange, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: Doctor Strange just showed that he could defeat strong Alpha's such as Kaecilius, but it tracks the unwanted attention of Dormammu in the Dark Dimension. Now he is being held prisoner, forced into heats and forced to get pregnant by Dormammu's followers. He must endure it all and hope that the Ancient One and Karl Mordo can save him. Strange must also do his best to use what magic he can to survive his ordeal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my fifth Alpha/Beta/Omega story and second in the Marvel Universe. I'm going to do my best to keep with the Strange universe and all, but things may change here and there. I'm hoping if all goes right this one and my other story will collide and become one. Hope everyone enjoys.

“What do you mean that an Omega of a sorcerer was able to defeat you?” Dormammu asked. He was disappointed with his followers and learning that a weak Omega was able to defeat a bunch of Alpha sorcerer’s. Dormammu was starting to wonder if this Omega could be the vessel to breed out strong Alpha’s, already knowledgeable in the mystic arts, and that will be stronger than the Ancient One.

            Kaecilius just stared down at the ground. He could feel the Supreme Alpha’s anger and he could not blame Dormammu. He and his followers of strong Alpha sorcerer’s should have been able to defeat the Omega and take down the New York Sanctum. “Dormammu, we at first did not know that he was an Omega, with his strength and his skill in the mystic arts, we thought that he could be an Alpha. It was when I was close and smelled the air did I realize that he was an Omega.” He could feel the Mark of Dormammu burning into his head. Kaecilius hoped that the Supreme Alpha would show some mercy. Kaecilius also couldn’t believe that the Ancient One had taken an Omega in and taught it the way of the mystic arts. There was something special about him, and if Dormammu would allow it, then Kaecilius would do all in his power to find out what it is. “Dormammu allow us to find the Omega and figure out how he is able to surpass us.”

            Dormammu thought for a moment. Finding this Omega, giving his energy to his Alpha followers to breed the Omega, would tip the scales of good and evil in his favor. Darkness would finally start take over the world, and that his pups could take down the Sanctums sooner than his own followers. He had made up his mind. “Find the Omega, trap him in the Mirror Dimension, and mark him. Burn into his wrists my symbol. When you my followers are near, the symbol will burn, weaken him, and restrain his magic. He will be used to breed out strong Alpha’s, if he is as strong as you claim he is Kaecilius. Should he fail at that, then he will be killed. Go now, trap him, and breed him.” Dormammu disappeared from the room, leaving Kaecilius and his followers down on their knees.

            Kaecilius slowly stood up, knowing exactly what the Supreme Alpha was asking of him and his followers. “Let’s catch this Mister Doctor Strange.” Kaecilius raised his right hand and created a portal. He and his followers had their orders now it was time to catch the Omega that humiliated them and showed that for his sex he was stronger than Alphas. He looked forward to taking this Strange character.

_At Kamar-Taj_

            Stephen Strange and Karl Mordo were busy training, honing their skills, getting ready for a battle that was heading their way. Stephen Strange thought his life was over when his hands were destroyed, and that his true sex came out, but searching for Kamar-Taj and being taught by the Ancient One changed all that. Now he was close to becoming a Sorcerer Supreme, and he was slowly learning how to use the energy to get his hands working again. Now he was learning that the universe was bigger than he thought it was, and since his life in the medical field was done because he was an Omega, he could dedicate his time and life protecting Earth. He had learned the Ancient One’s secret, but did not let anyone in on the secret, for she had taking him in. Of course he spent the whole day pounding on the door into Kamar-Taj until they finally took him in. Despite being an Omega, the Ancient One did not discriminate and he learned that all sexes worked and studied at Kamar-Taj.

            “You improve every day Strange.” Mordo spoke, as he and Strange continued to practice defense spells. “You faced Kaecilius once, and barely made it out. As long as we keep practicing, you will become stronger.”

            “I have read most of the texts Mordo.” Strange stated. He used a shield to block an attack that Mordo had tried. “I become stronger every day. I can astral project, my spells are becoming stronger. The Cloak of Levitation chose me, still getting use to a cloak that seems to have a mind of its own.” The Cloak pulled back, pulling Stephen along with it, and he fell backwards, not prepared for the sudden tug. Stephen slowly stood back up. “See what I mean. Any way I faced Kaecilius and beat him. I will not kill him though; it goes against everything I stand for. I can become stronger, but no amount of power will cause me to kill another man.”

            Mordo threw a blast at Stephen and watched as Stephen was just barely able to shield the blast. “To protect the world, you must learn to make certain sacrifices. Killing Kaecilius is one you must take. He is an Alpha, you are an Omega, and you defeated him. He is going to want his revenge one way or another Strange. You have to protect yourself.”

            Strange was now starting to get aggravated with Mordo. He fired back a spell at Mordo, sending Mordo flying backwards a few feet. He was letting his temper and his ego get the best of him, and Stephen could feel he needed to take a heat suppressant. “What kind of revenge Mordo? Take me against my will? Try to breed with me? I may be an Omega, but I defeated an Alpha. Something you and the Ancient One, both of whom are Alphas, could not.” He needed to take the suppressant, and then he decided that he would use his sling ring to travel to New York and see his Beta friend and ex-lover Christine Palmer. “I think we are finished for the day Mordo.” Stephen stormed off, leaving Mordo to get up on his own. Stephen was still learning to control his arrogance and his temper, but implying that his sex would be used against somehow by Kaecilius. Stephen couldn’t help that help that he was born an Omega, that he hid it his whole life so that he could become an acclaimed neurosurgeon. All that was taken away when he was reckless driving and his hands were destroyed and everything he tried to hide came to light. No amount of recognition, no matter how acclaimed of a neurosurgeon he was, the fact that he was an Omega took all that away. After the accident Alpha’s came forward, wanting to bond with the fallen doctor, and each one he sent away and rebuffed. Stephen Strange swore he would never bond no matter what. All those thoughts consumed his mind as he made his way to his room, and found his suppressants. He never used the patches, he always thought the patches were not as effective, and took the pills. Stephen took the suppressants, and when he felt calmer, he slipped his sling ring on and created a portal to New York. He took out his phone and quickly texted Christine, asking her to meet him at their favorite restaurant for lunch and to talk. Stephen breathed a sigh of relief when Christine said that she would. Only Stephen Strange did not know that he would not be making his appointment with Christine.

            Kaecilius and his followers kept an eye out all over the city, waiting for Doctor Strange to make an appearance and was happy when he felt the disturbance that a sling ring can cause. The Omega had made an appearance in an alleyway, and quickly he gave the signal for his followers to meet him in the alleyway and there they would trap the Omega. Kaecilius and his followers appeared in the alleyway, trapping the Omega. He smiled when Strange gave a look of surprise. “Well Mister Doctor Strange, your secret is out.” Kaecilius was careful not to get to close to Stephen until they were in the Mirror Dimension. “You see Dormammu is impressed that you defeated a bunch of his Alpha Zealots. Congratulations Strange, Dormammu is choosing you to be the vessel to bare his pups, and his spirit will invoke each of us, his faithful Alphas. You are to be claimed.”

            Strange couldn’t believe what he was hearing, that these Alpha’s really thought that they could force him into a bond. They must have forgotten that he beat them the last time that they met. “Really Kaecilius?” Stephen couldn’t help but laugh. He knew that he was stronger than these Alphas. “I beat you the last time we faced off, and you really think that you will force a bond on me? Did I screw your brains last time we faced off? I am stronger than you Kaecilius. And it's Doctor Strange."

            “Strange, things are about to change.” Kaecilius spoke calmly. He moved faster than Stephen Strange could react and they were in the Mirror Dimension. “Hope you enjoyed your freedom Omega.”

            Strange couldn’t help but laugh. The thought that Kaecilius and his followers could keep him prisoner in the Mirror Dimension was hilarious. The Alpha’s had another thing coming, especially with him having his sling ring. “This is a joke right? You can’t expect to keep me trapped in the Mirror Dimension.” Strange continued to laugh.

            “You forget Strange, that we are stronger here in the Mirror Dimension.” Kaecilius spoke. He watched as Strange went to make a portal with his sling ring, but Kaecilius was faster and used the dimension to wrap a lamppost around Stephen’s wrist. “Oh on you don’t. Dormammu, the Supreme Alpha and ruler of the Dark Dimension, has plans on what to do with you. If you fail, then you will die.” Kaecilius manipulated another lamppost to wrap around Stephen’s other wrists and then his ankles. Now the Omega was helpless and trapped, and Kaecilius watched as the Cloak tried to help and pull Stephen free. “That thing is such a nuisance isn’t Strange. Think it is time to remove it and the ring as well.” Kaecilius and his followers were quick to remove the sling ring, Strange’s only way to escape this dimension, and they finally were able to get the cloak of Stephen and trapped it in a magic ball. He laughed as Stephen tried to escape the manipulated bonds, and the struggle when Kaecilius started to manipulate the restraints as he laid Stephen forward and brought him closer to the group of Alphas. “You are now the Omega of Dormammu, Strange. Through me, his spirit rages and I will bite you to bond you to Dormammu. You will then be marked with the seal of Dormammu. The Mirror Dimension will be your prison. When any of Dormammu’s followers enter, we will always find you. All you will be good for now is breeding now.” Kaecilius walked close to Stephen’s neck, watching as the Omega struggled to escape the bonds the held him. Kaecilius could feel the presence of Dormammu surging through him as he bent down and smelt the scent glandes on the back of Doctor Strange’s neck. Kaecilius could feel blood rushing to his member, making him hard, but they had to wait for the heat suppressant to wear off.

            The bite was quick, and Stephen’s breath caught in his throat as he felt everything changing once again. He felt the bond happening, but it wasn’t to Kaecilius, no, it was to Dormammu, the ruler of the Dark Dimension. Stephen couldn’t believe that he was now bonded to the dark entity. He began to whimper slightly under the bite, and was finally able to breath normally when he felt Kaecilius release him. Strange couldn’t believe that all of Dormammu’s followers were now his Alpha’s and they would use him to produce pups. The thought terrified him. “I will escape.”

            “Once your heat suppressant wear’s off, then I will be the first to take you.” Kaecilius spoke into Strange’s ear. He loved listening to the Omega panting and whimpering. “After that, each time one of Dormammu’s zealots enter this dimension, your body will automatically go into a heat and with this symbol.” Kaecilius grabbed Stephen’s left wrist, feeling Dormammu’s seal burn into Stephen’s wrist. He listened as the Omega whimpered as he felt the symbol burning into his flesh. “We will find you anywhere. Now that building over there has a room specifically designed for you. When you do not feel like exploring the Mirror Dimension or we are busy fucking you, it is where you can spend your time. You can use your magic still, but as long as we are not around. When we are near, then your magic will be suppressed. Now we will leave you to get accommodated to your new home.”

            Stephen still struggled against the restraints, listening as Kaecilius and his followers created a portal and left. Once the portal closed only then the lampposts release him, and he fell to the ground with a thump. Stephen rolled his sleeve on his left wrist up and saw the symbol of Dormammu burned into his flesh, and quickly took his right wrist and touched the back of his neck. There just below his scent glandes was a bond bite, and he knew it was different then a normal bond bite. This one felt evil, and it bound him to the darkness that was Dormammu, and he would be damned if he would be raped and forced to get pregnant by his evil followers. Stephen Strange would do whatever he could, use whatever magic he could, and he would escape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange starts to explore the Mirror Dimension and learns something very interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone has been enjoying this so far. Sorry the update took a while, was busy planing out the chapter. Hope it is worth the wait. Enjoy.

Strange decided he needed to move, as he slowly got up, his body feeling strange. He knew that it was because of the bond bite that Kaecilius had left, but Strange knew that he had to move. He slowly made his way out of the alleyway and began to look around, and saw how everything was already manipulated in the Mirror Dimension. Strange looked at the building that Kaecilius said would be his home in the Mirror Dimension. “I will avoid that building at all costs.” Strange walked around, trying to take in exactly where he was, but the ever changing scenery in the Mirror Dimension made that impossible to actually accomplish. He started to feel sick, with everything changing and moving and despite what he had sworn earlier, he needed to rest. Strange looked back that the building and slowly made his way to the building. He needed rest, and even though he was on a suppressant, some symptoms of his heat lingered. Strange cautiously opened the door, and sensing that there was a stronger magic in the building to keep it from changing like everything else did in the Mirror Dimension. He could feel a strange pull of magic, guiding him to a specific room. Strange could feel that everything in his being was screaming not to go to that room, but at the same time he was tired and he needed to sleep. Stephen slowly opened the door where he felt the pull of magic the strongest and cautiously entered the room. It looked normal enough, but a little voice was telling him that it wasn’t. Stephen looked around, making sure his guard was up. He looked at the bed, his body screaming for sleep, but the other feeling saying to get out of the room. Then the air crackled and he watched as a portal appeared in the room and Kaecilius was walking through. Stephen felt something roll through him, and his wrist started to burn. “Stay the hell away from me.” Stephen hissed through clenched teeth. He was trying to summon magic, trying to defend himself, but it wasn’t working.

            “Why would I want to leave when you’re about to enter a heat Strange?” Kaecilius innocently asked.

            “Impossible.” Strange angrily said. Yet at the same time he felt a cramp roll through him, and felt slick start to build and leak. “I’m on a suppressant, this shouldn’t be happening. You said it would wear off.”

            Kaecilius merely shrugged his shoulders. He smelled the air and was able to notice the difference in the small. He felt blood rushing to his member, and felt Dormammu’s spirit start to fill him. “I lied.” Kaecilius a rope out of his magic and lassoed it around Stephen’s left wrist. He watched as Stephen pulled his wrist back and placed his right hand near his left wrist. Kaecilius used his magic to lasso the right wrist as well before giving a tug on the rope. “Perfect.” He started to pull Strange to him.

            Strange struggled against the rope, and couldn’t believe that he had fallen for Kaecilius trap. He felt his body being dragged across the floor, and he was doing everything he could to stop the dragging. He could feel his body becoming weaker, and felt the signs of his heat coming. “No.” It was Stephen could say. He didn’t want to believe that he was about to be taken against his will. Before he knew what was happening, his body was being lifted in the air and his feet were barely touching the floor. He could feel another cramp from his coming heat roll through his body. “This can’t be happening.” He hissed through clenched teeth.

            Kaecilius was able to tie the mystic rope off, and walk around Dormammu’s new Omega. He thought Strange looked divine, and couldn’t wait to rut in him on behalf of the Supreme Alpha Dormammu. “It is happening Strange. Nothing you can do to stop it. Once you entered this building, this room, the magic basically took over and dissolve the suppressant in your system. Took longer than I thought you would, but I am going to be the first Alpha to rut in you. Hopefully this round will get you pregnant, if not then another Zealot will come and try again. Also your magic is useless as long as we are around.” Kaecilius waved his hand and watched as his magic slowly started to strip Stephen of all his clothing. Within a few minutes he was staring at the naked Omega, and saw that Strange was shaking, and he could see slick slowly leaking down his legs. He walked straight in front of Strange and started to rub the Omega’s chest, feeling the tender flesh under his hands as he made his hands go around to Stephens back and down to his ass. Kaecilius inserted two fingers into the waiting hole, causing Strange to yelp in surprise. He moved his fingers in and out, back and forth, and made a scissoring motion with the fingers, all the while listening to Strange whimper and groan out. “Are you ready? You feel ready.”

            Strange couldn’t believe that his body was going into a heat, and that he was in a way enjoying the violation that Kaecilius was doing. “Stop.” He tried to sound strong, but his voice was no more than a broken whimper. He wished the cloak was here, heck he was wishing that Mordo or the Ancient One would show up and save him. In his heart, Stephen knew that there was stopping the Alpha from taken him. Faster than Stephen could blink he was on the bed, chest against the sheets, legs under him, and his ass in the air. He felt Kaecilius grab his hips and line him up with the harden member. Stephen barely had time to prepare himself as he felt Kaecilius thrust all the way in, hitting the top of his cervix. He listened as Kaecilius moaned in pleasure while Stephen was whimpering in pain and gasping for air. In no way was he a virgin, but he had sworn off Alpha’s a very long time ago when he became a doctor. Only problem was Kaecilius was huge, bigger than the last Alpha he had and this was something Stephen didn’t want.

            Kaecilius loved the tightness he was feeling, and after a few moments he began to savagely pound in and out of the whimpering Omega under him. He tightened his grip oh Stephen’s hips making sure to pick a rhythm while he savagely pounded into Strange. He loved hearing the Omega whimper each time he hit the tip of the cervix, and soon his hands were roaming all over Strange’s body. He loved feeling the abs that Stephen had, and soon he felt Dormammu take over. The Supreme Alpha was enjoying the feel of the Omega around him, loved feeling how the Omega would resist bucking back but couldn’t fight its biology. Dormammu used Kaecilius’s body to pull Strange up to his chest, causing Strange to moan out in pain and pleasure. Dormammu’s spirit could not resist as it bit down on the bond mark once again, feeling the bond he had with the Omega and then feeling his release come and the knot form. This cause Strange to moan and groan out in pleasure and pain, and he slowly laid the body back down on the bed. Careful not to tear the inside of Strange open while they were knotted together. He listened as Strange whimpered and moaned in pain, and recognized that Strange had asleep “Good Omega.” The knot receded and Kaecilius felt himself slip out. He slowly got up, got dressed, and then used the sling ring to leave Strange and the Mirror Dimension until another time. He hoped that Strange was pregnant with Dormammu’s pup.

            Strange didn’t know how long he was out for, but slowly he felt himself opening his eyes up. His body hurt and he felt the bruises forming on his hips, his ass, and in between his legs from all the hard thrusting that Kaecilius’s had put him through. He could feel the seed in him, and felt that his body was trying to find one to get him pregnant. Stephen slowly moved forcing his body slowly up, yet the weakness he was feeling made every movement hurt. He had never been taken so violently before and he had this feeling that Kaecilius would be back later for another round. He made his way slowly off the bed and saw that his close for Kamar-Taj were destroyed, and it broke his heart a little. Strange was thankful that the induced heat was over and that there was no more slick running down his legs as he made his way to a wardrobe. There was really nothing in there he would wear, but he finally settled on a pair of sweatpants and slowly limped painfully back to the bed. He knew he needed to escape but he needed rest as well, and he needed something to drink. “Damn it.” He whispered as he made his way towards the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. _How long as Dormammu had this place set up for an Omega or did he quickly put it together for me?_ Stephen wondered as he chugged the water down. When he was satisfied that his thirst was satisfied he limped back to the bed. Once in the bed he cruelled up, bring his knees close to his chest, trying his best to hug around his legs, but his hands were in too much pain. Slowly Stephen let his tiredness take over and soon everything was dark. His only hope now was the Mordo and the Ancient One were already looking for him.


End file.
